I Turn Around
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Una vista a nuestro pasado, unas gracias sinceras. Todo lo que un fan puede pedir para conmoverse.


**lo que están por leer a continuación es un fic sacado de mis recónditos deseos de que esto pasara al final de la serie. No me haré responsable si este fic causa lágrimas, tristeza, depresión y ganas de más capítulos de Frontier. **

**Disclaimer: Digimon Frontier y sus personajes no me pertenecen si fuese así habría otro personaje con mi nombre que se casara con alguno de los gemelos. **

* * *

Takuya, Zoe,JP, Kouji, Kouichi y Tommy. Todos juntos en un gran escenario con las manos tomadas. Hicieron una reverencia estiló japonesa y dijeron al unísono con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Todos: ¡Gracias!

Zoe: ¿Porqué dar las gracias te estas preguntando?- dijo sonriendo

Takuya:Si es algo confuso, pero no hay otra manera de agradecerte- dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Tommy:Tu que siempre nos seguiste y nos apoyaste - dijo sonriendo.

JP: Que estas con nosotros aunque no te viéramos- dijo siguiendo el patrón de sonrisas de los demás.

Kouji: Que aprendiste junto a nosotros- dijo dando una sonrisa sincera.

Kouichi: Y que nos quisiste todo este tiempo- finalizo con una sonrisa al igual que la de su gemelo.

Takuya: Sabemos que 50 capítulos no son suficientes

JP: Pero Lucemon no aguanto mucho. - todos rieron ante su comentario y el sonrió más.

Zoe: Sea mucho o poco fue genial que nos acompañarás

Tommy: Fue un viaje que nos cambió a todos.

Kouji: Y nos enseño muchas cosas

Kouichi: Y tu también las aprendiste

Takuya: Cosas como el valor y la generosidad de los demás aparte de apreciar el calor del hogar.

Zoe: Ser más abierta con los demás y así poder compartir muchos buenos momentos juntos

JP: Comprender los sentimientos de los demás , ser tu mismo o misma cuando estas haciendo nuevos amigos

Kouji: Por más sólo que te encuentres siempre habrá alguien que te sea tu luz guía.

Kouichi: A veces dejar tu felicidad a un lado para beneficiar a alguien que amas. Y por más sólo que estés siempre habrá alguien para guiarte en la oscuridad.

Tommy: Llorar no resuelve nada, por eso hay que ser valientes, siempre habrá alguien que te enseñe ese poderoso valor.

Takuya: No te preocupes, este no es el fin

Kouji: Tan sólo es un nuevo capitulo

Zoe: De una muy larga historia

JP: Mientras una persona nos recuerde

Tommy: Estaremos aquí siempre

Kouichi: Nada podrá separarnos porque ...

Todos: ¡Te amamos Frontier-fan!

Takuya: Siempre estaremos aquí para ti

Kouji: Hemos sido una parte importante

JP: Y tu has sido parte de nosotros

Tommy: Sin ti nada hubiera sido posible

Zoe: Sin ti nadie nos hubiera conocido

Kouchi: Tu te encargaste de encariñarte de nosotros y contarle a tus amigos

Takuya : Sabemos que a veces te dijeron rara o raro por hablar de nosotros

Tommy: Pero tu fuiste valiente y no dejaste que eso te cambiara.

Zoe: Tus gustos son tuyos, se que habrá a alguien que los comparta

JP: Cuando un día te sientas mal por tu mundo exterior

Kouchi: Siempre estaremos aquí para que te olvides de todo

Kouji: Para que vivas nuestra aventura- hace una pausa negando un poco- Tu aventura- corrige

Zoe: Sabes donde buscarnos

JP: Jamás nos iremos

Tommy: Mientras tu estés ahí nosotros no nos moveremos

Kouji: No estás sol

Kouchi: Estamos nosotros

Todos: Nuestra aventura término, pero es hora de que escribas la tuya.- una imagen perfecta. Todos abrazados por los hombros riendo un poco, los guerreros atrás en posición firme, aún protegen a sus dueños.

Todos:¡Te amo Frontier- fan!- pensaron un minuto- ¡Te amo guerrero legendario!- corrigieron mientras de cerraba el telón.

_Este no es un adiós es un hasta pronto, porque siempre, siempre, los volveremos a ver. Mientras una persona nos recuerde vagamente, siempre estaremos aqui. _

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Este fic en realidad me hizo llorar y cuando lo leo siento que yo no lo escribí, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Pues yo anhelo que algún día vuelva escuchar la palabta "guerreros legendarios" en la televisión algún día. El título es por la canción que estaba escuchando en ese momento, es también de digimon (no se realmente quien la cante pero es I Turn Around de Adventure 02 cantada por Matt y su banda The Teenage Wolfs) y me pareció buena para el título ya que es como voltear hacia atrás y ver nuestro pasado acompañados de los guerreros. **


End file.
